english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Law
Law & Order: Legacies is an episodic graphic adventure video game based on the Law & Order franchise. It was developed and published by Telltale Games for iOS devices, Microsoft Windows and OS X. Episode 1 and 2 was released on December 22, 2011. Episode 3 was released on January 6, 2012. Episode 4 was released on January 20, 2012. Episode 5 was released on February 9, 2012. Episode 6 was released on February 25, 2012. Episode 7 was released on March 26, 2012. Cast (Episode 1: Revenge) *Det. Rey Curtis - Matthew Chavez *Det. Olivia Benson - Rebecca Martin *Det. Lennie Briscoe - Michael Bennett *ADA Abbie Carmichael - Rebecca Schweitzer *EADA Michael Cutter - Owen Thomas *DA Jack McCoy - Chuck Kourouklis *Lt. Anita Van Buren - Rashida Clendening *Christina Mullins - Cissy Jones *Teresa Restrepo - Alexandra Ament *James Gray - Andy Kay *Tom Newberry - Colin Benoit *Gwendolyn Scott - Megan Goldsmith *Alexander Baran - Roger L Jackson *Mickey Trevino - Kid Beyond *Chavez Trevino - Adam Harrington *Judge - Gene Gore *Jury Foreman - Benjie Ross *Opening Voiceover - Steve Zirnkilton Cast (Episode 2: Home to Roost) *Det. Rey Curtis - Matthew Chavez *Det. Lennie Briscoe - Michael Bennett *ADA Abbie Carmichael - Rebecca Schweitzer *EADA Jack McCoy - Chuck Kourouklis *DA Adam Schiff - Mark Babolak *Lt. Anita Van Buren - Rashida Clendening *Harlan Fitzpatrick - Eric Braa *Ricardo Guzman - Adam Harrington *Adamarie Valasquez - Christina Ulloa *Mr. Huang - Roger L Jackson *Elle Jensen - Rebecca Schweitzer *Judge - Vegas Tripp *Jury Foreperson - Cissy Jones *Opening Voiceover - Steve Zirnkilton Cast (Episode 3: Killer Smart) *Det. Rey Curtis - Matthew Chavez *Det. Olivia Benson - Rebecca Martin *Det. Mike Logan - Kid Beyond *ADA Abbie Carmichael - Rebecca Schweitzer *EADA Michael Cutter - Owen Thomas *DA Jack McCoy - Chuck Kourouklis *Lt. Anita Van Buren - Rashida Clendening *Jenny - Patty Scott *Bankroll - Jacob Battersby *Paddy Jackson - JJ White *David Gandapur - Stephen Kearney *Judge - Cissie Jones *Jury Foreperson - Cathleen Riddley *Baliff - Ruby Butterfield *Opening Voiceover - Steve Zirnkilton Cast (Episode 4: Nobody's Child) *Det. Rey Curtis - Matthew Chavez *Det. Lennie Briscoe - Michael Bennett *Det. Mike Logan - Kid Beyond *ADA Abbie Carmichael - Sydney Rainin *EADA Jack McCoy - Chuck Kourouklis *DA Adam Schiff - Mark Babolak *Lt. Anita Van Buren - Rashida Clendening *Police Officer - Stephen Kearney *Elijah the Prophet - Richard Chapman *Mrs. Tallis - Katherine Turner *Ms. Skyler - Wendy Levy *Jenna Bauer - Leah Gulino *Dr. Stefan Montrose - Dave Fennoy *Alison Conway - Leah Gulino *Ms. Jamison - Christina Marie *Judge - Stephen Kearney *Jury Foreperson - Ruby Butterfield *Opening Voiceover - Steve Zirnkilton Cast (Episode 5: Ear Witness) *Det. Rey Curtis - Matthew Chavez *Det. Olivia Benson - Rebecca Martin *Det. Mike Logan - Kid Beyond *ADA Abbie Carmichael - Sydney Rainin *EADA Michael Cutter - Owen Thomas *DA Jack McCoy - Chuck Kourouklis *Lt. Anita Van Buren - Rashida Clendening *Blind Boy - Rashida Clendening *Blind Boy Mother - Rashida Clendening *Gangleader - CJ Norde *Gang Member 1 - Ruby Butterfield *Gang Member 2 - Sam Joan *Mechanic - Michael Rankins *Officer - Ruby Butterfield *Security Guard - Vegas Trip *Det. Mike Logan - Kid Beyond (Credited Twice) *Defnse (sic) Lawyer - Roger Jackson *Judge - Irene Trapp *Jury Foreperson - Ryan Kaufman *Opening Voiceover - Steve Zirnkilton Cast (Episode 6: Side Effects) *Det. Rey Curtis - Matthew Chavez *Det. Lennie Briscoe - Michael Bennett *ADA Abbie Carmichael - Sydney Rainin *EADA Jack McCoy - Chuck Kourouklis *Lt. Anita Van Buren - Rashida Clendening *Trisha Vanderhoek - Jennifer Tice *Secretary - Lisa Hilgers *Emergency Operator - Sophie Young *Allison Conway - Lea Gulino *Karen Boersma - J.D. Trow *Tagg Vanderhoek - Gavin Hammon *Mr. Vance - Robert Vickers *Doctor - Chris Abell *Franklin Bedford - Sam O'Byrne *Mr. Bedford - Michael Rankins *Judge - Lou Spiegel *Opening Voiceover - Steve Zirnkilton Cast (Episode 7: Resolution) *Det. Rey Curtis - Matthew Chavez *Det. Olivia Benson - Rebecca Martin *ADA Abbie Carmichael - Sydney Rainin *EADA Michael Cutter - Owen Thomas *DA Jack McCoy - Chuck Kourouklis *Lt. Anita Van Buren - Rashida Clendening *Franklin Bedford - Gavin Hammon *Mickey Trevino - Kid Beyond *Allison Conway - Lea Gulino *Defense Lawyer - Robert Vickers *Dr Markovitch - Chris Abell *Giles Bedford - Terry McGovern *Officer Fontana - Ruby Butterfield *Judge - Dorothy Gallagher *Jury Foreperson - Clarence Lum *Opening Voiceover - Steve Zirnkilton Category:Android/iOS Games Category:2011 Android/iOS Games